Wireless communication systems have been developed into high-speed, high-quality wireless packet data communication systems to provide data services and multimedia services as well as the initial voice-oriented services. Recently, a variety of wireless communication standards, including not only 3GPP High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) and High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA), and IEEE 802.16-based high-speed wireless communication systems, but also 4th generation wireless communication systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A), have been developed to support high-speed, high-quality wireless packet data transmission services.
For the next-generation wireless communication systems, studies have been made of wireless communication systems that use high-frequency bands such as, for example, millimeter waves (mmWave) to support high-capacity data services. In the next-generation wireless communication systems using high-frequency bands, the possible communication distance between a Mobile Station (MS) and a Base Station (BS) is relatively short, which causes a decrease in cell radius of the BS, and an increase in the number of BSs installed to secure service areas of the MS. When the mobility of the MS is taken into consideration, the decrease in the cell radius of the BS and the increase in the number of BSs can lead to an increase in the number of inter-cell handovers by the MS, causing an increase in overhead of the system. Compared with the existing wireless communication systems, the next-generation wireless communication systems using high-frequency bands are highly likely to fail in setting up a radio link between an MS and a BS due to the movement of the MS and/or the obstacles around the MS. Therefore, there is a need for a scheme capable of providing more efficient services to users and improving reliability of the services taking into account the characteristics of the high-frequency bands to be used in the next-generation wireless communication systems.